


141 Drarry

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompted byall-drarry-to-me:141 words, Drarry, "I didn't think it would end like this"Mark! There is no angst in this!!





	141 Drarry

The wind was icy and whipped at Ron’s face hard as he held onto his broom with frozen hands.

All he wished was that any of the two seekers would get a hold of the bloody snitch, sooner rather than later.

Neither Harry nor Draco had their eyes open for the golden ball, though. They were busy with another… more inappropriate action. Well, they were only kissing, but for Merlin’s sake, they were all _freezing!_

When the snitch happened to fly half a meter from Ron, he didn’t hesitate to reach out and grab it. With numb fingers, he held onto it as he flew towards the two lovebirds.

“ **I didn’t think it would end like this** ,” he said when he approached them, “because with the best Seekers playing, the _Keeper_ shouldn’t be the one to catch the snitch, you bonkers.”


End file.
